


It Runs In The Family // Family Of Killers 2

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Legend (2015), Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie and Reggie never get caught. They run. They live undercover. Ronnie has two sons, twins. Jimmy and Johnnie. They try to be good fathers. They try to make their parents proud.</p><p>So they go back to London one day. (in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Runs In The Family // Family Of Killers 2

Run. It's their only option.To many witnesses. They underestimated this police guys. They underrestimated Ronnie Kray.  
"I should've killed him myself when I had the chance", Ronnie whispers through gritted teeth as they throw things, memories and weapons into their bags.  
They have still enough power to get on a ship. Reggie takes Frances with him, Ronnie takes Teddy. Just because that boy wouldn't let them leave and is way to gorgeous to be shot dead. Not because he mattered a little bit to Ronnie. Of course.

"Austria", Frances whispers in the winds.  
"Our mother said that's where our ancestors came from."  
"You think we can start again?"  
"I hope so", Reggie says and wraps an arm around her.


End file.
